


Perfect Day

by Oddlydrawnthoughts23



Category: Carnivale
Genre: Autumn, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddlydrawnthoughts23/pseuds/Oddlydrawnthoughts23
Summary: A lil autumn feeling inspired ficlet for my dear friend since it's her birthday tomorrow. Halloween/Fall/October is my favorite time of year and I just wanted to present something short and sweet but still had the touch of all those things. I hope you have a wonderful birthday Helen! thank you for always being such a great friend! hope you like it.xoxoxo Chels ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laissemoidanser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laissemoidanser/gifts).



A perfect day didn't come around often truth of the matter was Justin thought they were as rare as the blue moon that would be gracious enough to glow in the sky when it did. But what the lord had intended for him Justin let the details reside with the creator himself. 

He took he deep breath his chest expanding underneath his cotton white shirt, the gold cross clung to his neck moved every time he exhaled, it was something Iris had caught whenever she flicked her gaze back in her brother's general direction. Inside the house had been warming for most of the day both siblings had taken the liberty to shop gathering the necessary items for their supper and dessert.

By the time they had got back both had to take a moment and take everything in, the colors of gold, orange and various shades of earth tones spread out through numerous things around their home. Justin didn't know why but around this time of year the colors brought a more vibrancy than the other times. Whether it was the oak leaves clinging from their branches that blew against the kitchen window, or how Iris's hair glowed in such a way it left him speechless. The fire crackled stirring up the last remnants of firewood and coal until both merged together, above it the aroma lifted from the fireplace and spilled all throughout taking hold of each corner until every room was left with the trace of firewood, the scent of fall the bliss it brought.

Iris removed the blanket from her shoulders letting it fall behind her back, she and Justin had been sitting on their back porch, gazing out to the cornfield. Beside them the tray of sweat tea served as their choice of beverage for the evening, Iris's remained half full.

''I think it's time to turn in.'' She murmured cleaning up the tray, Justin perked up listening to his sister speak.

''And miss the moon? we can spare a few minutes Iris.'' Just retorted stretching a smile.

Iris shook her head folding up the blanket she wandered over to Justin's chair placing a kiss to his forehead. ''We can see the moon from our window too. Or did you forget?'' her brows lifting into suggestion, the motion brought Justin to chuckle deeply, his eyes sealed for a moment. ''A wickedness I can't deny, lead the way.''

''That's what I thought.'' Iris grinned triumphant.

Justin stood up catching Iris by the wrist, a brief confusion quickly vanished from her as she melted into Justin's kiss. Large hands moved upward cupping Iris's face, Justin grunted feeling his sister return the passion. After a moment they separated eyeing each other out of breath.

''Happy harvest Irina.'' Justin smiled leaning forward.

''Happy harvest Alexei.'' she mused back pressing their foreheads together.             

**Author's Note:**

> A lil autumn feeling inspired ficlet for my dear friend since it's her birthday tomorrow. Halloween/Fall/October is my favorite time of year and I just wanted to present something short and sweet but still had the touch of all those things. I hope you have a wonderful birthday Helen! thank you for always being such a great friend! hope you like it.
> 
> xoxoxo 
> 
> Chels ;)


End file.
